This invention relates generally to vending machine storage compartments and particularly to an adjustable retainer system by which a compartment may be adapted to store containers of different sizes.
Vending machines are well known which dispense articles, such as cans, from storage compartments. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,991,739 and 4,991,740, for example, disclose vending machines for dispensing cans from compartments having a turnstile type support below each compartment which dispenses cans of a particular size, the compartments being suitable for storing a depth of one or more cans. The turnstile support is activated by a reciprocating release mechanism and works well for its intended purpose.
Beverage manufacturers increasingly are producing beverages in various sizes of containers in addition to the common 12 ounce (355 ml.) can. While it is not difficult to produce vending machines having compartments which dispense containers of a particular size, there is a need for a vending machine having compartments which can be converted readily from dispensing cans of one size to cans of another size, for example, from compartments dispensing 12 ounce (355 ml.) cans to those which will dispense cans or bottles of other sizes such as 20 ounce (592 ml.). The problem, of course, is that the larger volume containers have a greater diameter, or greater length or both, which cannot readily be dispensed from the same exit passage size.
In addition, retainers which are currently employed to hold the containers in place against axial movement accomplish the retention function by the use of return flanges on the compartment wall, added guard members or moveable gates, which are engageable with the container ends. This type of retainer intrudes into the compartment and obstructs access not only to the front compartment but also to the rear compartment where multiple compartments are used.
The adjustable retainer system solves these and other problems in a manner not revealed in the known prior art.